


Unexpected Visitor.

by crimindsaspe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimindsaspe/pseuds/crimindsaspe
Summary: Aaron Hotchner calls Y/N, who thinks she’s in trouble, into his office. However, the sneaky little shit just wants to tease her but as they’re about to get it on, Spencer walks in and then…well…smut ensues.





	Unexpected Visitor.

Aaron closed the door abruptly, eyes dark with mischief as he glanced behind him at the anxious woman who he had called sternly into his office. Y/N looked up at him, eyes possessed with innocence while she played with her fingers nervously.

“I-I’m sorry about my latest casefile, I know it wasn’t very detailed but-” Y/N began rambling, cheeks burning beneath her pale skin but she was quickly silenced when Aaron traced his thumb along her cheekbone as he raised his eyebrows.

“You really think I wanted you regarding your work?” Aaron uttered, playfulness laced within his low voice as he smirked at the woman she shook her head in disbelief. He had had her in this position a fair few times since she had joined the bureau, the impure visits growing more frequent as Aaron grew incontrollable, observing the way her hips swayed as she strutted across the bullpen throughout the day.

“You piece of shit.” Y/N giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck when he closed the space between them but refused to brush their lips together, feelling her heavy breaths as he squeezed her hips firmly.

“A piece of shit?” Aaron questioned humorously, voice husky as he walked her towards the wall before firmly trapping her hips between it and his body. His dark eyes scanned down her body, lips parted before he met her impatient eyes once again.

“You have no idea how much you work me up.” He uttered, barely brushing his lips against her skin as he pressed his body flush against her. Y/N smirked at his comment, dainty fingers lacing within his dark hair and pulling slightly.

“So, why don’t you do something about it?” Y/N whispered, lips brushing against his skin until he pulled away at her works, inhaling sharply. His dark eyes remained on her for a few seconds before he cupped her face firmly, passionately taking her lips in his as he pressed his hips into hers. Unexpectedly, Y/N moaned into the kiss, gasping slightly as her fingers tightened in his dark hair. Aaron’s slender fingers massaged down her thighs until he hiked one up onto his hip, lips drafting down her jaw, tongue gliding over the skin.

“Have you locked the door?” Y/N exhaled, eyes fluttered shut while Aaron sucked lightly on her pressure point. With a grunt, Aaron pulled away from her, turning to the door but he froze immediately in his tracks.

“Aaron, what is-” Y/N began, rubbing her hands up the length of his back before peaking over his shoulder. Her expression matched Aaron’s, lips parted and eyes wide with shock. Their eyes were fixated on the doctor stood at the doorway, he gulped awkwardly, about to turn out of the door until Y/N’s eyes scanned down his body, smirking at the tent occupying his trousers.

“Reid.” Aaron uttered, unsure of what to say as he stepped forwards uneasily. As the doctor began to nervously ramble, Y/N wordlessly slipped past Aaron, meeting Spencer’s side to lock the door while he spoke.

“S-sir, I was just about to h-hand you these files. T-then, when I walked in… I-I just…” Before he could finish, Y/N glanced at Aaron as she placed a hand on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Spence, it’s okay. It was a happy accident.” Y/N comforted, unable to hold back the small smirk growing on her lips when he parted his lips in realisation of her words, subtly trying to hide his previous excitement restrained by his trousers before Aaron could notice. However, she grasped his wrist softly, halting his attempts to cover his trousers before she glanced over at Aaron knowingly.

“Don’t do that, it’s okay.” Y/N whispered, making Spencer glance down at her, inspecting the sincerity behind her lust-ridden eyes. However, when he cast his gaze up to his unit-chief, the unreadable expression possessing his face made Spencer swallow back the nerves biting at his throat.

“I-I should go.” Spencer uttered, only daring to glance down at Y/N who bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back the guilt (or rather, disappointment) threatening to show on her face. Although, as Spencer went to turn around, Aaron stepped forward unexpectedly.

“Reid, you- you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” Aaron murmured, making Spencer halt in his tracks. Y/N glanced back at Aaron, a soft smile on her lips as he walked towards the anxious doctor, who still had his back to the two of them. Comfortingly, Aaron brushed his fingers along Spencer’s shoulder in an attempt to make him turn around.

“It’s okay to stay with us.” His voice was merely a whisper, the calmness urging Spencer to turn around, his cheeks pink as he glanced as Aarons hand that remained on his shoulder.

“I-I haven’t done- done anything l-like this.” The doctor stuttered, his wild curls falling in front of his heated face. Aaron nodded slightly, hesitantly brushing away his messy hair from his face. Y/N smiled sweetly at the action, hand drifting to Aarons back when Spencer’s nervous gaze landed on her.

“That’s okay, Spence.” Y/N uttered, moving slowly to Spencer’s side making Aaron’s hand fall from his shoulder before she laced her fingers within his messy hair.

“Just tell us what you want.” Spencer’s eyes widened, heart fluttering beneath his chest as his gaze flickered between the two of them.

“Wha- I… I don’t know.” Spencer stammered, cheeks burning furiously when her thumb traced across his cheekbone. Aaron smirked at his timidness but noticed his pants still straining slightly.

“Well, something got you worked up before.” Aaron chuckled lowly, standing over the two of them, observing Spencer’s form as he nodded ever-so-slightly. Aaron brushed his fingers against Y/N’s waist, excitement possessing his gaze when she glanced up at him mischievously. Then, he met Spencer’s eyes, nerves dominating them yet lust laced within his stare. Wordlessly, Aaron brushed his hair away from his face, eyes intense as he watched Spencer’s tongue dart across his lower lip.

“I need you to tell me that you want this.” Aaron uttered, gradually closing the space between their bodies while Y/N stepped back, leaning against Aarons desk and biting her lower lip in anticipation at the scene in front of her.

“I-I want to.” His breathless words were enough to make Aaron lean into him, lips softly brushing against one another. However, when Spencer’s hand held to side of Aarons neck, he pulled away to observe the older mans reaction. All he was met with was Aaron’s lustful stare. Within seconds, Aaron locked his lips with Spencer’s most passionately, making the younger of the two groan slightly, the soft noise making Y/N press her thighs tightly together. When Spencer pulled away for a breath, his eyes flickered over to Y/N, who was sat at the edge of Aaron’s desk, thighs pressed together and lips parted.

“Don’t let me stop you.” Y/N giggled, her words making Aaron turn to her with a smirk before glancing back at Spencer.

“Sit in my chair.” Aaron whispered, causing Spencer to quickly follow his orders. Aaron followed behind him, stopping when he got to his desk, forcefully parting Y/N’s thighs before settling between them.

“Enjoy that?” Aaron chuckled, her arms lacing around his neck as she leant into him, lips barely brushing against his as she spoke.

“Oh you have no idea.” Aaron brought her lips eagerly into his, hands brushing up beneath her skirt making her gasp but before he reached her warmth, he pulled away from her with a soft bite of her lower lip.

“Give Reid a little helping hand.” Aaron ordered, gripping onto her thighs once last time before letting her obey his orders. When she reached Spencer, the doctor glanced up at her expectantly, eyes blown with lust.

“Kneel down, baby.” Aaron whispered behind her, sending shivers down her spine before she complied, glancing up at Spencer through her eyelashes. She slowly grazed her hands up his thighs, making Spencer shuffle slightly in the seat as his eyes became fixated on her wandering hands. Before he could say anything, Y/N traced the outline of his excitement over his trousers then firmly cupped the tent in his trousers causing a small grunt to escape the doctors parted lips.

“Go on, Y/N.” Aaron urged, watching on as he leant against his desk, softly palming himself over his restraining trousers. When Spencer glanced up after he spoke, his words got lost when he saw the older man palming himself. His breath hitched in his throat as he glanced back down at Y/N, who was slowly unbuckling the belt to his trousers.

“Relax.” Y/N whispered, unzipping his trousers before glancing up at the tense doctor.

“Lift your hips up.” Spencer did as he was told, allowing Y/N to slip both his trousers and underwear off. A choked groan erupted from his throat when Y/N grazed her thumb across his swollen tip before stroking down his length a few times. Leaning up on her knees, Y/N licked up his length at a teasingly slow pace before taking his tip in her mouth and massaging it with her tongue, eliciting a low moan from the usually-quiet doctor.

“Oh, god.” Spencer grunted, mindlessly lacing his slender fingers within her hair as she began to take in more of his length. Between the sight of Y/N and Spencer’s soft groans, Aaron released his excitement from his constraining fabric, slowly stroking himself. Y/N swallowed back his whole length before dragging back up to his tip, swirling her tongue across the top before taking his length once again.

“I-I’m almost-” Before Spencer could finish his sentence, Y/N pulled off of him, a devilish smirk possessing her face as she looked up at the disappointed doctor. Spencer glanced up at Aaron, his wide eyes capturing Y/N’s attention making her follow his gaze. Aaron was close, pre-cum leaking from his tip as he pumped himself, eyes fluttered shut.

“Sir.” Y/N murmured seductively, causing Aaron’s eyes to shoot open, sweat coating his forehead but as she began to crawl towards him, his actions halted. Before she touched him, Y/N glanced back at Spencer invitingly, cocking her head to a side, indicating for him to go to her. Hesitantly, Spencer shuffled towards them, kicking his trousers from his ankles.

“Kneel down,” Y/N whispered, glancing up innocently at him but her words make Spencer frown immediately.

“Not for that,” She giggled, leaning forwards so her skirt hiked up her thighs as she wiggled her hips teasingly, “A girl has her needs too.” Spencer raised his eyebrows, glancing up at Aaron who nodded at him giving the doctor all of the convincement he needed. Wordlessly, Spencer shuffled behind the girl before joining her on the ground. While she began slowly pumping Aaron’s length, Spencer pushed her skirt up above her ass before lacing his fingers around her white panties, that were obviously coated in her arousal. As he slowly pushed her panties down to her knees, an uncontrollable groan escaped his throat as he hands mindlessly began massaging her ass cheeks.

“Spence,” Y/N gasped slightly, tightening her grip on Aaron, who booked into her touch. At the older mans eagerness, Y/N took his tip in her mouth, tongue swirling across the skin while Spencer’s fingers drifted down to her core, parting her lips before landing on her awaiting bundle of nerves. As he began to circle his fingers, Y/N groaned around Aaron as she took his length into her mouth. A sly smirk spread across Spencer’s face at the sound, urging him to continue. In effect, he placed his fingers at her glistening enterance, slowly pushing into her before curling his fingers towards her sweet spot. She quickly released Aaron from her mouth, and uncontrollable moan flowing from her lips as he continued to massage the sensitive spot.

“Fuck, Spence.” She groaned, nails digging into Aaron’s thighs at the euphoric feeling possessing her body. Aaron glanced down at the doctor, smirking devilishly as he pushed Y/N’s hair from her lust-riddled face.

“I’d take that as a queue.” Aaron chuckled lowly, gaze adverted to Y/N when she whimpered at the loss of Spencer’s touch. However, being the innocent doctor he usually was, neither of them expected Spencer to stand up and hold his arousal-covered fingers out to the older man. With a smug grin, Aaron took the younger mans fingers in his mouth, licking them clean before they both glanced down at Y/N who stared up at them in disbelief.

“Spencer, please, I- I need you.” She groaned in frustration, the sight before her turning her on even more, making her crave his touch once again. Chuckling lowly, Spencer returned to the back of her, kneeling down on the floor. Y/N took Aaron’s length in her mouth again, tongue massaging up his length. Spencer positioned himself behind her, pressing his tip against her dripping enterance.

“Are you-” Before he could finish, Y/N groaned around Aaron length while attempting to press her hips back against him. Smirking at the sight, Spencer fought every urge in his body, remaining still for what seemed to Y/N like forever before thrusting into her deeply, making her moan loudly around Aarons length. The vibration from her uncontrollable moans made Aaron buck into Y/N’s mouth, pleading her for his climax. Spencer pulled out slightly, thrusting into her harder than before, making her tremble against his touch. The doctors thrusts grew faster while she continued to massage her tongue across Aaron’s length, that mixed with his thrusts into her mouth brought him close to his climax.

“Holy fuck, Y/N.” Spencer groaned, slowing his thrusts slightly and pressing deeper into her, tip brushing against her sweet spot making her walls tighten around him. She swirled her tongue around Aaron’s length once more before he came undone in her mouth. Aaron’s groans made Spencer thrust his hips faster into her as she released him from her mouth, moaning as she leant her head against Aaron’s thighs.

“God, Spencer.” Y/N moaned, pressing against him as he laced his hand around her hip so he could circle his finger around her throbbing bundle of nerves.

“Oh, fuck.” She groaned loudly, walls clenching around him as she came undone around his quick thrusts, her tightening muscles bringing him to his climax making him quickly pull out before coming undone across her ass. The air felt hot, the dimly-it office filled with short pants as the three of them caught their breaths.

“That -” Aaron began with a low chuckle, brushing Y/N’s hair from her face as she smiled against him.

“Needs to happen again sometime?” The men looked at each other, devilish smirks possessing their faces as they nodded in unison.


End file.
